In the End, you are the Wind Beneath my Wings
by AngylGrrl
Summary: Struggling with feelings, Buffy nearly loses a battle with Vamps. But before she actually goes out to challenge them, she comes to a realization; She is in love with Willow. Will Buffy survive the attack? Will the friends make it through this tough tim


Title: In the end, you are the Wind Beneath My Wings  
Name: Kit  
Rating: PG  
DISCLAIMER(s):  
1. This is Joss' creation. He is an amazing man.   
2. Also, the song used is Linkin Park, In the End. That is theirs, not mine. I thank them for creating such a great song.  
3. The other song is by Bette Midler, Wind Beneath My Wings.  
Classification: Romance/Friendship  
Summary: Struggling with feelings, Buffy nearly loses a battle with Vamps. But before she actually goes out to challenge them, she comes to a realization; She is in love with Willow. Will Buffy survive the attack? Will the friends make it through this tough time?  
  
===============================================================  
  
She walked over to her CD player and placed a CD in. She pressed play, then walked back to her roommate's bed. Tears were streaming down her eyes as the song began to play. She runs her hand through her lovely red hair. She closes her green eyes, thinking of her roommate.  
  
It starts with one thing   
I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try   
keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme   
To explain in due time   
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing   
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings   
Watch it count down to the end of the day   
The clock ticks life away   
It's so unreal   
Didn't look out below   
Watch the time go right out the window   
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know   
Wasted it all just to watch you go   
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
  
She sighed as she heard the lyrics as the tears increased. 'Why do I feel this way,' she thought to herself, 'She had Riley and I should be happy for her. Wait, no that can't be right. It sounds like I'm jealous.' She shook her head, as the tears fell. Little did she know that she was being watched.  
  
The blond girl in the shadows watched her friend, and listened to the song.  
  
I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
  
One thing, I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try   
keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time   
I tried so hard   
In spite of the way you were mocking me   
Acting like I was part of your property   
Remembering all the times you fought with me   
I'm surprised it got so (far)   
Things aren't the way they were before   
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore   
Not that you knew me back then   
But it all comes back to me (in the end)   
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I   
  
Chorus   
  
I've put my trust in you   
Pushed as far as I can go   
And for all this   
There's only one thing you should know (2x) Chorus  
(In the End by Linkin Park)  
  
'God,' the blond thought, 'I don't love Riley. He was right.' She just stared at her friend, crying on her bed. 'She loves me, and I love her. I know we are both denying it. I have almost lost her so many times because I am the slayer. That is why I denied how I felt. But Angelus knew. Hell, so did Faith. God, Wills, I love you so much. I am just so afraid.'  
  
The blond walked away from the shadows, along her friend to think for awhile. She went out to patrol, praying that everything would be slow, but nothing was slow here at. Out of no where, a group of vampires ambushed her. Her mind wasn't even prepared; neither was her body. She was pinned to the ground, but soon fought them off of her. Her face was busted open and she was bruised badly. Finally, with the help of Mr. Pointy, she dusted the vampires. Slowly, she limped back towards her dorm. When she reached her door, she stumbled into it, creating a loud bang.  
  
The girl inside the room rushed to the door and opened it. The blonde collapsed to the floor. Her face and hair were covered in blood. She helped her injured friend in.  
  
"Buffy," she exclaimed.  
"Hey Wills, vamps ambushed me."  
"Oh Buffy."  
  
Willow helped Buffy over to her bed and laid her down. Willow then ran over to her closet grabbing a first aid kit. She then runs to the bathroom with a bowl and gets some warm water. She returns and kneels next to Buffy, trying to clean her wounds.  
  
"Oh Buffy, what happened?"  
"Ambushed, damn vamps. Knocked me down and beat my head pretty bad."  
"I thought you could sense them?"  
"Usually, but my mind was else where."  
"Where?"  
"On you."  
  
Willow just stared at Buffy as she cleaned and bandaged the gash on her head. Then she searched her friend for any more cuts.  
  
"Looks like you will be pretty sore in the morning. Your cut on your forehead will heal soon."  
  
Willow let Buffy just lay there as she headed back to her bed. The song was still playing. Buffy looked over to Willow.  
  
"What are you thinking about," Buffy asked.  
"What you said. You could have been killed because you were thinking about me. I don't think I could have handled losing you."  
  
Buffy sits up and walks over to Willow's bed.  
  
"Hey, you listen to me. You are my best friend. I've almost lost you so many times, and they have all been my fault."  
"No, Buffy."  
"Yes, Will. I have almost lost you because I am in love with you and am to dense to realize it."  
  
'Did I just say that,' Buffy thought. Buffy got up and started to walk away, but Willow grabbed her hand. Buffy turned and Willow just stared at Buffy with those piercing green eyes.  
  
"Did you mean that," Willow asked.  
"Yes."  
  
Buffy sat next to Willow.  
  
"I saw you, laying on my bed and crying earlier. I wanted to tell you then, but I got scared and left for patrol. I thought about it before I was jumped. Even during the fight, I knew I had to get back here for you. Will, when I walked up to you back in high school, I was like, who is that angel? Our bond is like no other. Hell sometimes I wonder why you are still here."  
"Because I love you too, Buffy. You have been my protector, my friend, and my savior. You've been here for me, even when you were dead tired from patrol. You've held me when I've cried about Oz. You are so special to me. You are the only person I want to be with."  
  
The two girls just looked at each other and blushed. Buffy stood up and walked over to CD player and hit stop. She took out the mixed CD and put in the Beaches soundtrack in. She went through the songs and found the one she wanted. She hit pause and turned back towards Willow.  
  
"This is how I truly feel," Buffy said.  
  
She then hit play and walked over back to   
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that´s your way!  
You always walked a step behind.  
So, I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long...  
...smile to hide the pain.  
Did you ever know that you´re my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I´ve got it all, here, in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it!  
I would be nothing without you...!  
...You´re everything I wish I could be. I could...  
...Did I ever tell you...?...´cause you are...  
...Fly...away! You let me fly so high!  
...Fly...high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you...thank God for you...  
(Wind Beneath My Wings by Bette Midler)  
  
As the song played, Buffy walked over and sat next to Willow. She just stared up into those beautiful green eyes. When the song ended, she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against Willow's. It was like a spark between the lips as they touched. Though the kiss only lasted a few seconds, it felt like forever for these two women. When they broke apart, they just stared at each other in awe. It was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Buffy," Willow finally spoke up.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
  
Willow gently stroked Buffy's face, and then cupped her face. She pulled Buffy's face closer to hers for another electrifying kiss. This one lasted longer and brought out the passion that these two women kept buried for each other. When they ended the kiss, all they could do was smile.  
  
"What about Riley," Willow asked.  
"He's always known. Everyone has known. I mean Angelus and Faith. They knew. What about Tara?"  
"She has known too. She says all I ever talk about, besides magic, is you. We are still great friends, but she couldn't take your place."  
"This is going to be tough. Think we can handle it?"  
"Hmmm, yeah, I think we can. I mean we've dealt with were-wolves, vampires, and even nasty demons. Just as long as we have each other, we will make it."  
"I love you Willow Rosenburg."  
"I love you too, Elisabeth 'Buffy' Summers."  
  
The two girls kissed again and fell back into Willow's bed. They fell fast asleep, grateful for the days to come. Even they knew that in the end, it doesn't matter who you are with, as long as they are your true love, and complete your soul.  
  
~FIN~  
  
Note:  
This is my first attempt of submitting a story. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was fun writing it. I love BTVS and will work on more stories. If you have any comments, questions or concerns e-mail me at slyfox_kitkat@yahoo.com  
I hope you enjoyed. BYE!!  
_/(=^-^=)\_  



End file.
